Betrayal
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Clow Reed made five cards, The Five, which could take on human form. But they became corrupt and evil, and needed to be sealed away. Now a promise for revenge has come back to haunt Sakura and her friends. [Hiatus]


Betrayal

Prologue – The End of Betrayal
By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own use in this fic, and they shall be returned unharmed..we hope :P Besides that, they all belong to their creators and such. The Five were my idea, although not totally creative in names ^^;

Author's Notes – A totally AU fic...don't ask where this idea came from, it just popped into my head one day. I started writing it a long time ago, but sadly, I only have the prologue done, lol. But I will finish it some day, and it will be a long fic.

Warnings/Pairings – Hey, its rated PG-13 for a reason, right? As for pairings, you might want to look out for Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, and maybe a hint of Touya/Yukito on the side. If shounen ai bothers you, then maybe you shouldn't read...even if its only hints and such. I mean, its one of those things you can't ignore, since its kinda proven ^^; But anyway. Violence, yes. Card capting, yes. Magic, yes. Evilness, yes...all that good stuff to look foreword to.

Series Summary – Definitely AU. A long time ago, Clow Reed made five powerful cards, which turned against him. Sealing them away, he thought he had rid the world of such power...but when the strongest card is reborn, it decides to seek revenge, starting with unleashing its friends. But to do that, the card must find Clow Reed, the only person who knows where the cards are locked away..or someone close to it.

----------

It was a dark day when it started; a very long time ago. In a world of magic and mystical things, a powerful sorcerer lived, and is remembered today as Clow Reed, creator and original owner of the Clow Cards, which he had made each unique and with its own power. He soon tired of this and sought out greater things and new power, making even more powerful cards. But he soon realized his mistake after making five single cards. These were no ordinary Clow Cards; they had the ability to think and do as they wished, making it impossible for even him to control. With all of his energy he managed to seal four of the five cards, in a place where only he would know of and how to open – a place in the future. As for the last card, the most powerful of them all...

"Master Reed," Came a quiet voice of a woman, "There is someone here to see you."

The sorcerer stared silently into the fire, and waved his hand, signaling to bring his guest in. The maid nodded and headed for the door, where a young girl who looked at least sixteen was waiting patiently, studying her nails in thought.

"Master Reed has given permission for you to see him." The maid said, holding the door open for the younger woman to step inside. "He's in the last room down the hall, do you think you can find it? I've got to get back to my chores."

The girl nodded, her long black hair falling around her face. In the darkness of the hall, she gently brushed her bangs back out of her crystal blue eyes and started down the hall, her steel toe boots making a clicking noise as she walked on the stone hard floor.

Clow continued to stare silently into the fire, even when the clicking had stopped and he could feel her presence in the large room.

"If you ask me, it's not all that smart to let strangers into your house." The girl's voice charmed, and he finally turned around to face her. She leaned against the doorframe of the room, watching him intently. Coal black hair flowed freely around her, and blended into the darkness of her own clothing, which was really quiet revealing. It consisted of two colors – black and gold; nothing else was good enough for her. She had insisted on wearing only these colors ever since he could remember – when she had been created.

"Betrayal." He stated coolly, frowning. "Since when are you a stranger?"

She smiled, her eyes narrowing. "So you remember my name, I see. I figured you'd forget it once you locked the others away." She began walking towards him rather seductively. "I've come to get them back."

"Oh really?" He asked, standing his ground. Even if he had drained his most of his power locking up the other four cards, he could still see an ambush when it was coming. That was why he had something up his sleeve, or rather, someone looking out for him. "And what makes you think I'm going to set them free?"

"Father – can I call you that?" She smiled wickedly, "You know you can't deny me anything." She finished, her eyes glowing a bright blue.

Clow knew her tricks, and immediately looked away. "I won't be fooled by that one again."

"Oh come on," She cooed, standing dangerously close, "You created us. Don't you want to see us happy?"

"Not if it means the destruction of the world." Clow replied, still not making eye contact with her. "You're evil Betrayal, and you always will be. You should be locked up with the others, but your power exceeds my own and there's nothing I can do to stop you right now."

"That's right," She spat, grabbing hold of him and pulling him closer, so he had to make eye contact, "My power _does_ exceed your own, so you should tell me where the others are, before I get a little sword happy." She stated, pulling out her sword which she kept at her side at all times. 

"Now, now," He said, pushing her away, "No need to be so nasty."

"I'll be nasty if I want to." She shot back, holding her sword in front of her. "Now tell me where you've hidden the others to."

He looked from her, to the sword, and back to her. "You know that if you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Maybe not, but I can still make your life a living hell." She smiled to herself. "Then again, who needs four others when you can have everything for yourself?"

"You're selfish, Betrayal. But then again, I would never tell you anyway. The Five's days of terror are over."

"Oh? But they've only begun!" She laughed, lunging foreword to take a blow at her creator. "Tell me Clow, what's it like to know that you're going to die?" She cried, her sword only inches away from his chest.

But the blow never came – only dizziness and pain for her. Dropping her sword, she looked down to find another sword pierced clear through her, her mouth opened when she realized what was happening.

From behind her, a figure with wings let go of the sword as the girl in front of him fell to her knees, her hands raised to her stomach and her mouth gaped open in a silent cry. "You tell _us_ what it is like, Betrayal, for Clow will still be alive many years from now." Stated Yue, watching her coldly.

Bending down, Clow gently wiped away her tears, his hand lingering on the side of her face. "I'm sorry my child, I wish it had never come to this." He sighed sadly. "But if you will not be sealed and locked away, then death shall be the only thing that awaits you."

Her gaze was confused as she lowered her eyes to the sword which was still embedded in her.

"You're wondering why you're dying? As far as you knew, Clow Cards couldn't be killed, exactly. But you see, you and the others decided to take on human forms, denying what you were. You never returned to your Card state like you should have. These human forms don't last forever, you know." Clow whispered softly, "And thanks to that, you've learned a new meaning to death."

Clow stood, turning away from her. "The world will be a better place without you, I'm sorry to say. And the others will forever be locked away where only I can find them. You will never get your wish to destroy all and everything – for you've been stopped for good now."

"..But you're wrong." She coughed, finally finding her voice. "I will live on, in a time where you will not be alive to stop me."

Clow turned, frowning. "That isn't possible."

She smiled up at him, "I will be reborn, as every human is in this world. Even if you've stopped me now, who will stop me in the future?" With that, her eyes closed for the last time, and she quietly slumped to the floor.

And so it begins...

----------

To Be Continued...

----------

What do you think? Continue or what? Feedback is always nice ^_^


End file.
